Talk:Meww the Turtlerider
Testimonials * Soloed at 57PUP/28DNC Took a while and my automaton died, but i was never in much danger of dying due to curing waltz. No drop though XD Messia 09:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by 75BLM/37WHM. All spells landed for half damage including AM II Freeze and Burst, had to resort to meleeing with Bio II, Burn, Choke, and Shock to prevent NM from regenning health.Shaowstrike 05:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) * Soloable by BLU75/NIN37 without getting touched once (outside TP moves) 04:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by MNK52/DNC25 with level 38 Soothing Healer NPC. Fight wasn't hard, but used Hundred Fists right after Meww used Benediction. Also had a Stream Sahagin link. --Lchan 05:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by a NIN62/WAR31. Very long fight, about 20 mins if he pops with the party. Make sure to kill the party and any links first. Then focus on the NM. Keep status effect up on him always because he will attempt to remove them first before casting cure spells. * Duoed by a WHM61/BLM30 and a WAR61/MNK30. The first time was a wipe due to WHM not being present and bad linking. We HP'ed and I changed to WHM, and then we came right back. The WAR managed to voke off the 2 followers and kill them. Once all surrounding Sahagin were taken care off, we went for Meww. I kept it busy with Dia II, Paralyze, Blind and Poison. He couldn't be Slowed because he uses Haste on himself. I also used Haste and Regen II on the WAR. He did not use Benediction like he did when we were straight melee on the first try. I have a feeling it's from him being busy with Blindna and such. Also, we got 45 Experience Points and 33 Gil each. I don't think the NM info warrants a Gil section because the regular Sahagin drop low amounts such as this. Abbydon 06:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75SAM/DNC. Got the horn and 100 Gil. Mday 06:35, 4 Sept 2009 (EDT) * Soloed 75NIN/DNC, ignored the party and all links, didn't use shadows, drain samba II kept up with the 5% hits from the NM and 4 mobs that got through due to capped evasion vs them. Got the drop, NPC'd it for 4080 gil.--Gibgezr 21:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed as 62 Mnk/Dnc. Took 15 minutes, but my health never went yellow, easily kept up with drain samba and curing waltz II. Only annoyance was Benediction at 25% health after I already used Hundred Fists. - Nyudo, Fenrir Half-Damage and Party Pop Theory This is copied from my entry on Talk:Bo'Who Warmonger: I've begun to notice a pattern here: All of the Original and RoZ Beastmen strongholds have a NM that pops once every 21 hours. The ones I've recently fought have all taken half-damage from all forms of attack, both melee and magic (I'm a BLU). Additionally, they have the capability (not 100% chance, note) of popping in a party of three, including the NM. The three I've killed recently include this NM, Centurio XII-I (Antica) and Meteormauler Zhagtegg (Orc). Admittedly, I have not seen Bo'Who pop in a party, but I can definitely confirm the -50% damage trait. The other two I've mentioned both popped in a party and took 50% damage less than usual. I have killed Coo Keja the Unseen (Yagudo) with help and do not remember if there was reduced damage (I was a lower level), but he did pop with two other Yagudo following him. The two remaining NMs I've yet to see are Meww the Turtlerider (Sahagin) and Bright-handed Kunberry (Tonberry). There is a testimony on Talk:Meww the Turtlerider that confirms a -50% damage trait (at least for magic) and Kunberry is reported to possibly pop with two other Tonberries. I feel there is enough circumstantial evidence here to verify this repeating pattern amongst these NMs. 04:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I've finally found Meww and killed him the last two days in a row. I can confirm the party pop possibility as I witnessed the actual spawn on Day 2. Not far from him, only about a foot or two, two other Sahagin popped literally on top of each other. As Meww began to move, they followed. I can also confirm the -50% damage trait with a few tests: A 300% TP Spirits Within (unresistable damage) at 802 HP did only 188 damage; 1000 Needles (not partially resistable) did only 500 damage when it was cast on Meww (and Meww only); Chain Affinity 300% Hysteric Barrage did only 538 when it would normally do well over 1000. Blank Gaze was used to ensure that Meww had no buffs (i.e. Stoneskin) that could possibly skew results. -- 04:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) My Thunder IV did 1054 to him. I wish I could say that was half, and that my normal T4 is over 2k, but it's not. He takes reduced magic damage because of MDB and Shell, not some -50% theory. Removed erroneous information from the article. --VxSote 00:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::You're smart... how the heck does Shell reduce 1000 Needles damage? Also, Shell is dispellable, not innate. Good job jumping to conclusions. 04:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC)